Spying
by NewyorkBeat13
Summary: Draco wakes up from another of his erotic dreams of Harry Potter. He goes to take a shower to relieve his...problem. Will he get and unexpected guest with messy hair, lopsided glasses, and a secret? Read and find out! Love, NewyorkBeat13 Draco/Harry


**Ok, so this is my first one shot ever! I really hope you guys enjoy it cause I gotta admit, I actually am really proud of this one! Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought about it or tell me what I could do to improve! So go on, you read that story! :) Love, NewyorkBeat13 (Drarry forever!)**

* * *

Draco could have sworn he had left that door closed. Draco sighed and went back to the bathroom door to close it and securely lock it.

He was the only person in the Slytherin bathroom; it had to be around mid-night. He had woken up from another one of his steamy dreams, involving him and the infamous Harry Potter doing very inappropriate things to each other, with a raging boner. He figured he would take a shower to…sort out his problems.

Draco turned the knobs to the show and it sputtered to life. It didn't take long before all the mirrors in the room were steamed over. He slid out of his boxers and threw his T-shirt gingerly to the ground then stretched his muscles which were sore from Quidditch practice the day before.

Draco tested the waters out with his hand; it was hot but not too hot so he stepped in. H let out a sigh of relief when the water hit him, relaxing all of his muscles. He let the water rain on him for a few moments, enjoying the relief, and then he got to work.

He slid his hand down to his throbbing member and stroked it rhythmically up and down. He tried hard not to moan too loud as to not wake anyone in the other room. Little whines would escape his mouth every so often, though, whenever he squeezed at a more pleasurable spot.

He took his other hand and began rolling his ball sack in it very delicately.

In his head, he imagined Harry in the shower with him. Harry was kissing him passionately. After a while of kissing, Harry descended to Draco's erection and began to flick his tongue on the tip, making Draco moan for more. Then he took the penis in his hand and licked it like a lollipop, slowly at first, then faster as he progressed.

"Harry!" Draco moaned, his fantasy seeming so real that he could no longer hold in any more. He was almost there. All he had to do was imagine Harry sucking a little bit more-.

Draco stopped what he was doing abruptly. He had heard a cough. He had definitely heard someone cough from somewhere in the bathroom.

He lifted a shaky hand and pulled back the shower curtain, "Hello?" he asked as he looked around. The room was completely silent and, from the looks of it, empty.

None of the other showers showed any signs of life. Draco listened closely. He knew he had heard that cough. He listened. It was silent at first, but then he heard it. There was a shaky breathing coming from the wall in front of him.

He took a sharp intake of breath, "Whose there? I know you're here!" he shouted, his voice echoing. He had a brief moment of fear that he had woken someone up, but it soon vanished when an unexpected person began to appear in his sight.

The scrawny, untidy haired, boy stood in front of Draco, a black cloak in hanging from his hand. "_Potter?" _Draco spit in surprise. He pulled the shower curtain around his exposed body, "What the bloody _hell_ are you doing in here?"

Harry's ivy green eyes grew wide with fear and his knuckles turn red as he gripped the cloak in his hand tighter. He tried to speak, "Well-you see-I-I was just,er, well actually, it's a funny story I was, er, walking around the halls and, er, I just happened to be by the Slytherin's h-"

"What's that?" Draco said before Harry could finish his weak excuse for an answer.

Harry followed Draco's eyes to the cloak that he was still clutching. His cheeks turned a bright scarlet color, "Oh, this? This is my…cloak…that I sometimes wear when…when I don't necessarily want to be…seen…" he coughed uncomfortably and put the cloak behind his back. His eyes were averted to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You just can't walk into someone's bathroom while they are taking a shower! Especially in a different house than your own! You are a Griffyndor, not a Slytherin! How'd you even get in here? And why did you want to be invisible?"

Harry didn't say anything. He stared at the ground. Finally after what seemed like ages and a lifetime of awkward silence, Harry lifted his head. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"You said my name, earlier. Why did you say my name?"

Draco's face contorted into confusion. Then he remembered; he had moaned Harry's name while he was pleasuring himself to his fantasy. Draco's face mimicked the color of Harry's, "That? I was just…you see," he stopped. He couldn't think of any believable excuse he could make up.

So he decided to tell the truth, "I like you Harry, ok? I just-I can't help it. When I see you…I may say stupid and harsh things to you but that's…that's just because I don't want you to know."

There was a long silence where no one spoke; the only thing that could be heard was the water falling from the shower head onto the tub floor.

Then, Draco heard Harry speak, "I like you, too, Draco." It came out shy and hushed. Draco thought he might have imagined it until Harry said, more loudly this time, "I've always liked you, I think. That's what I was doing here tonight. I was…I was watching you shower. I saw that you had a-"his face turned even brighter, "that you had a, er, problem? I guess you could say. When I heard you in the shower, moaning like that…it was just so…sexy. I wondered who the lucky person could be that you were thinking about…that's when I heard my name. I almost couldn't believe I had heard it. I had thought that maybe I just imagined it because I wanted you to like me that way, too. But now I know…now I know that you did moan my name. It was me you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

Harry looked up at Draco. Draco had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Harry. He stepped out of the shower, a gasp escaped Harry's lips when he saw Draco in front of him with no clothes and sopping wet, walking straight towards him.

"Draco? What are you-" Harry's words were cut off as Draco took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him fully and passionately on the lips.

Harry stood still for a moment, then put his hands on Draco's hips and kissed him back. Draco's left hand traveled up to Harry's hair which he tangled between his fingers. He did this for a while until they both came up for air.

Draco looked at Harry and then down at Harry's shirt. He grabbed the rim of Harry's shirt, who helpfully lifted his arms so that Draco could more easily slide it off. When it was taken off, it was thrown to the floor without a second thought. Harry had already eagerly began to slide his boxers down and lifted a leg one by one until they were too off and joined his shirt on the ground.

Draco took a moment to take in Harry's body. He didn't have abs like Draco did, but he wasn't out of shape either. His member was very well developed, and, not to mention, very excited. He looked into Harry's green eyes which were filled with lust.

"Harry?" he asked just to make sure this was really happening.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry answered with a question, looking longingly at Draco.

Draco smiled devilishly, "Nothing,"

With this, he practically threw himself at Harry, pushing him against a wall. His right hand was on the wall and the other one was holding Harry's hand tightly. He looked seductively into Harry's eyes before diving in for another kiss.

Draco kissed Harry, his tongue exploring his mouth. Then he drifted down to Harry's neck. Harry moaned and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall. He sucked and kissed until a hickey was plainly visible on the side of Harry's neck. The he went down even more where he kissed and sucked Harry's nipples, earning more happy groans. He dropped his hands to where he was holding on to Harry's hips and lowered even more to where he was kissing the inside of Harry's legs, right next to Harry's erection.

"Draco, please," Harry whined from above.

Draco responded by taking Harry's penis with right hand. He slowly and rhythmically went up and down with his hand. He got faster as he progressed. Then he stuck Harry inside his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tip. Harry moaned loudly and gratefully from above. His eyes were closed shut and his head hung backwards against wall, his mouth opened slightly.

Draco put more of Harry inside of his mouth each time. He swirled his tongue around Harry's member. His left hand rolled Harry's balls while his right hung by his side.

Harry was just about to come and Draco knew it. He stopped very suddenly, pre-climax. Harry sighed loudly, staying in the position of pre-climax. Draco knew that Harry was stuck in the best part right now. He also knew that Harry would want Draco to finish so that he was no longer left in the pleasurable torture.

Draco's assumptions were proven right when Harry practically cried, "Finish, Draco, please, I'm almost there!"

Draco smirked. He liked having Harry in his power like this. Harry was so vulnerable. He started to speedily pump Harry's erection after hearing enough of his whining. Harry screamed out Draco's name loudly as he came into Draco's hand. Then he slid down the wall onto the floor.

Draco crawled up to where he was looking right into Harry's eyes and licked the cum greedily off his fingers. Draco could feel Harry getting hard again.

Draco shook his head at Harry, "My turn," he stated, "turn around."

Harry had a fleeting second of fear flash in his eyes. Then Draco kissed him attentively, "Don't worry, Harry, it will all be alright." He whispered into his ear.

Harry flipped over onto the long forgotten invisibility cloak that was on the floor. Draco positioned himself over Harry and then lowered himself. "I'm going to go slow at first," he assured Harry.

Harry nodded.

Draco was then inside of Harry, his erection immediately felt pleasure. He slowly went in and out. Harry bit his lip, obviously a bit in pain. Draco was impressed he was taking it so well. Draco began to go in and out much faster, getting very greedy and needing more pleasure.

He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, "Oh, Harry!"

Harry whined for a bit, and then he got more used to it and began to enjoy the pleasure, too.

After a while, Draco found a spot that made both him and Harry feel a great amount of pleasure and moan madly. He rammed into it over and over again. Both of the boys screamed each other's name. Draco could feel himself about to come into Harry; almost at breaking point.

He felt the climax and then shot his come into Harry, who at the very moment was also reaching climax and screaming, "DRACO!"

Draco rolled off of Harry and lie on the ground next to him, his chest heaving up and down. Beads of sweat practically poured from every part of him, his hair was now wet with both water and sweat. Harry rolled onto him, kissing his chest over and over again. Then he crawled up and kissed Draco on lips, carefully but filled with a kind of exhausted happiness.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry's invisibility cloak over them, "Potter, you bloody git! I can't believe you were spying on me!" he said to Harry.

Harry blushed softly, "I'm glad I did, though." He lowered his head and nibbled at Draco's ear, then sucking on his neck.

Draco put his arm behind his head and his other hand in Harry's hair which he played with, "So am I," he whispered, "So am I."


End file.
